With the development of the electronic technology, and more particularly with the population of the portable electronic products in daily life, the requirements for the display device of low power consumption increases day by day. The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has benefits of low power consumption, thin thickness and light weight, and is applicable for the electronic products and even gradually replaces the traditional Cathode Ray Tube display device.
The liquid crystal display panel generally comprises a Color Filter (CF) substrate and an Array substrate. The ratio (i.e. the aperture ratio) of the transparent area of the CF substrate and the Array substrate occupying the total display area is the main factor to influence the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel. The aperture ratio is also an importance factor of determining the liquid crystal display performance. Thus, kinds of pixel structures are proposed to increase the aperture ratio of the pixel in the industry. The decrease of the transmittance of the liquid crystal display panel will increase the power consumption of the liquid crystal display panel and waste the manufacture cost of the liquid crystal display panel.
The pixel layer is the last layer of the Array substrate in general, which functions to directly control the electrical field and to influence the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal display panel. The design of the pixel layer has significant effects to the transmittance and other optical properties of the panel.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a pixel structure according to prior art. 11 represents the gate line (Gate) and the common line (Common) of the liquid crystal display panel. 12 is the data line (Data). 13 is the pixel area of the pixel layer. The pixel area comprises upper, lower, two sub areas 14. Each sub area 14 comprises a vertical trunk 15. The trunks 15 are alternately aligned in left and right in the upper, lower, two sub areas in one pixel area, i.e. the trunks 15 of the upper, lower sub areas are located at opposite sides. The projections of the trunks 15 and the data lines 12 do not overlap in the horizontal plane and shielding metal 16 is required to be correspondingly located under the areas among two sides of each pixel area and data lines.
Because the trunks, the data lines and shielding metal are all opaque, which can make the larger opaque area to the pixel as displaying and the aperture ratio is relatively smaller. Thus, the display result of the liquid crystal display panel is greatly reduced.